plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:CS-BNG/@comment-24685320-20140913083801/@comment-11037376-20190918061125
A major component of any wiki is to generally assume good faith. To assume that this wiki or any of its editors are trying to incorporate misdirecting information is just well... not assuming good faith. This wiki does have its standards, even if it's not really noticeable at times. It also never attempted to challenge any official source, just document and record various things from the game, so I don't get where that's coming from. I don't get why some members of the staff have to see this wiki as a competitor. It shouldn't even be relevant to them. By considering this wiki an active rival, it indirectly draws attention to it, case in point the various people who come here and link to Miraheze or trash the wiki. Though the way I see it, information is just information. Both wikis are just different ways of conveying the information from the game so maybe I don't understand the need to really only have one wiki or to give importance to one over the other. But to be disappointed by Miraheze not being the more active of the two? Editing rights are locked behind a process made out of a concern more in bad faith than good; not everyone that's going to be using Miraheze is a vandalizer. Most people are not harmful at all. Even the vandalizers here were just a minority. The official wiki would do much better if there were people monitoring change logs daily for vandalizers rather than trying to shut them out ahead of time and catching all the innocent users at the same time. When 99% of the registered base doesn't even have editing rights on your wiki, of course there won't be much activity. ''There's simply no other way to be active. ''I'd use Miraheze a lot more if it would allow me to at least make my own user page so I can create a sandbox page there but it doesn't, so I have no desire to use it or spend my time there. Fandom is more socially oriented than Miraheze is, with a forum/chat, so even readers have something to do here. All readers can really do on Miraheze is well... read. Fandom's better at connecting different members of a community together; Miraheze is better for outright delivering information. Those differences are perfectly fine and it doesn't make one superior over the other. I don't like the idea of calling one wiki less legitimate over the other or calling one of the two less "correct." This type of thinking creates an unnecessary divide. The legitimacy of a wiki, official or not, depends entirely on its editors and the quality of their work. I'd much rather have co-existence now that we have two wikis instead of going back and forth and trying to supersede the Miraheze wiki over this one. Call it a case of sunk cost fallacy, but a lot of time and effort did go into this wiki. It'd be a waste and quite silly if it were to be taken away just because a few people thought it was inferior to their preferences.